


[Art] Sunshine

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Nap Time, Wakanda (Marvel), super soldier naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Two super soldiers nap in the Wakandan sunshine.------"I love you Jerk" Steve sighed softly."Shut up Punk, I can't sleep with your big gums flappin'," Bucky replied with a smile on face.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	[Art] Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyBoy/gifts).



> For the lovely HeyBoy who asked for fluff. Is this fluffy enough? Ha.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought these soft boys deserved a nice day in the sun, what do you think?


End file.
